Look After You
by TammyDevil666
Summary: Faith is the Slayer, her sisters are a mystical key and Buffy, a normal girl who would rather be anything but. She has always wanted more in life, to be different. The only one who understands is Spike, her vampire companion, much to her sister's chagrin.
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't say where this idea came from, but I went with it. There will be some dark parts, but lots of Spuffy goodness as well. I'm actually a bit anxious about this one, so I would really appreciate any comments to let me know how I'm doing.

**Chapter 1**

They were back, if the multiple voices now in the kitchen were anything to go by. She heard him yelling at her sister about something, but couldn't make out what it was. Now would be the perfect time to sneak away, while they were distracted. She should have known that he would come back with her; they were practically joined at the hip. Where one was, you would always find the other. He never came by to see her, it was always her sister.

She pried her windowpane open, climbing down the tree, as she tended to do sometimes. Once she hit the ground, she turned to run, but crashed in to a hard chest instead. She glanced up at the bleached blond man now standing there, gracing him with a scowl. "God, lurk much?"

He grinned. "Not lurking, you knew I was in the house. I was about to head home, when I heard a heartbeat coming from this direction. Sneaking out again, are we? You know your mum won't be too happy about that. I believe she grounded you for two weeks last time."

"Cut me a break, Spike. It's not like I'm gonna be doing anything illegal, I just needed to get out for a little while."

He nodded, knowing he could relate to that. "Fine, but I'm going with you. There are a lot of nasties out there just waiting for a girl like you to snack on; you'll need someone to watch your back. Besides, your mum and sister would have my head if I didn't keep an eye on you."

She rolled her eyes. "Faith has enough to worry about; she only cares if I get in her way. Mom is too busy focusing on her to notice me."

Spike shook his head. "You know that's not true, Buffy. Your mum loves all you girls equally. It's hard having a Slayer for a daughter, not to mention finding out your youngest is a mystical key, and you…"

"I'm what?" she said, cutting him off. "I'd love to know how you could possibly finish that sentence. There's nothing unique about me. You're only bothering at all because you're afraid Faith will stake you otherwise."

Before he could answer, an angry voice intruded in their conversation.

"What the hell are you doing out here?"

Buffy rolled her eyes again, turning to her older sister. "I needed some fresh air. What's it to you?"

Faith glared at her. "I'm not stupid, Buffy. You're sneaking out again. I've told you how dangerous it is out there, but you never listen. Get back in the house, and I'm telling Mom about this. When are you going to stop acting like such a brat?"

Buffy didn't respond as she headed over to Faith, walking by her and into the house, without a care in the world.

The brunette then turned her gaze on the vampire. "Were you even gonna tell me that she was out here?"

He shrugged. "Didn't think it was necessary, I wasn't going to let her wander off and if she did, I would have been right by her side. The girl is sixteen-years-old, if she wants to get out, she'll keep finding a way. She feels trapped in that house. I thought she could use a friend."

Faith raised her eyebrows in confusion. "Since when are you two such good friends? We patrol, you stop by briefly for a cup of hot chocolate, and then you leave. When have you had time to bond?"

Spike rubbed the back of his neck, choosing his words carefully. "Buffy's been by my crypt a few times, usually a couple hours after school. We chat a bit, and then I walk her home, there's no harm in it."

"Are you serious? How long has this been going on? I don't want her in the cemetery, whether you're there or not. Buffy's a fucking cheerleader in school, she has tons of friends; she doesn't need to hang out with a vampire. I know you're good now, and that you would never hurt her, but I only trust you around me. I know how to handle you if there's ever a problem, Buffy is just a girl. She doesn't have Slayer strength or anything like that. She doesn't know much about this world and I would like to keep it that way, you're the only vampire she's even seen, at least you better be the only one. I know I'm hard on her, but it's only because I care, despite what she may have told you. I mean it, Spike, both of my sisters are off limits. They don't need your influence. You help me patrol, and that's it."

Spike clenched his fists at his side, trying to keep his temper in check. She was the most stubborn bint he'd ever had the displeasure of knowing. Buffy was so much more than the dark haired Slayer gave her credit for, Faith didn't even know her own sister. Having that girl visit him at his crypt was the one thing that made him happy in his dreary existence, and he would be damned to let Faith take that away from him, Slayer or not, but he would let her call the shots this time. "I'll meet you tomorrow for patrol, same time as always."

Faith nodded, glad that he listened to her for a change, and then headed back inside the house.

Spike made sure she was gone before moving over to Buffy's window, staring up at her. He knew she would be listening. "I'll see you later, love."

She smiled, relieved that he didn't completely listen to her sister. Buffy loved their visits after school; it was the only thing she looked forward to anymore.

"Was that Spike?"

Buffy turned at the voice, nodding at her younger sister. "Yeah, he was just here to see Faith."

Dawn pouted. "Why doesn't he ever come by to see us? It's not fair that Faith should keep him all to herself."

For once, Buffy had to agree with her. "She's the Slayer, why would he bother with us?" Dawn was their sister in every sense of the word, but only recently found out that she was created by monks and sent to the Summers house for protection, since a Slayer lived there and all. Dawn was only fourteen and devastated once she found out the truth. She cut herself to prove that she was real, causing everyone to start worrying about her. They all treated her like she was made of glass, even their mother let her get away with anything, afraid that Dawn would have another episode like that. Faith always went on about how Dawn was special, and that they should go easy on her, but did anyone ever give Buffy that satisfaction? Sure, she wasn't a mystical key or a Slayer, but her life wasn't exactly perfect. Buffy was the only one who didn't treat Dawn any differently. She treated her just like she always would, as a pesky little sister, and even though Dawn would never admit it; Buffy knew that was how she really wanted everyone to act around her. They were too concerned about Dawn lately to even bother with Buffy, only realizing she existed whenever she would get in trouble for something.

When Dawn left the room, she went under her bed and took out the book of spells that was hidden there. Everyone just assumed that Buffy was some air headed cheerleader, no one knew about her hobby, and if she had her way, they never would.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Watch where you're going, freak!"

Buffy moved out of the way as the head cheerleader pushed her aside. She rolled her eyes, picking up her fallen books. It was official, she was now a complete social outcast, and really couldn't care less. Sure, she was no longer a cheerleader and lost all of her friends in the process, but they were obviously not very good friends to begin with and Buffy was better off.

She met up with Michael and Amy at their usual spot, smiling at the brunette siblings. "I'll be happy when this year is over."

"Harmony giving you trouble again? I swear, that bitch thinks she owns this school. I say we teach her a lesson," Amy claimed, her brother nodding in agreement.

"What did you have in mind?" Buffy wondered.

The dark haired girl gave that some consideration, a grin forming on her face. "We should make her pretty blonde hair fall out; I bet she wouldn't be so popular then."

Buffy's eyes widened. "Don't you think that would be going too far? I was thinking more like hanging her bra from the flag pole or something."

Michael rolled his eyes. "That's amateur stuff, Buffy. Look, you're hanging with us now; you wanted to know about magic, and this is what we do. This school is full of mindless sheep; they should be worshipping us, not the other way around. Since you're one of us now, you're gonna have to learn to have a little more fun."

Amy placed her arm around Buffy. "Let's go to the Bronze tomorrow tonight, let loose for a while. I know you hate being at your house."

Buffy nodded, wondering just what she was getting herself into.

**

* * *

**

Spike was jerked out of slumber by a warm body suddenly in his bed, his arm immediately wrapping around her.

"Shouldn't you be at school?"

She shook her head, snuggling up closer to his side. "I decided to skip out on my last two classes, it's just wrong that we have to spend seven hours a day in that place."

He chuckled, sitting up to get a better look at her. "Coming here after school is one thing, but your sister will be pissed if she finds out you left early. She already thinks I'm a bloody bad influence on you."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "You should know by now that I don't care what she thinks. Faith has her own life; it has nothing to do with mine. I can do whatever I want, she doesn't own me."

Spike ran his fingers through his hair. "She might have a point, though. You're young; you should be out there having fun, hanging with your real friends. A crypt is no place for you."

"Are you taking her side now? Newsflash, Spike, you are my friend. You're the only real one I have. I've lost everyone since I quit the cheerleading squad, not that it's a huge loss. Being free of Harmony Kendall is a dream come true, I must admit, but I like it here. I'm not going to stop visiting just because Faith doesn't approve."

He nodded, knowing there was no point arguing once she set her mind on something. "I take it you haven't told her that you quit yet."

"What would be the point? It's not like Faith really cares about what's going on in my life," she told him.

Spike gave her a squeeze, remembering what else she said. "Harmony Kendall? That blonde Barbie with the big tits? She's always hitting on me when I'm at the Bronze, bloody chit can't take a hint that I'm not interested."

Buffy laughed. "That would be the one. She's always been kind of oblivious to everything around her, unless it's shiny." She sat up to look at him, dreading what she had to say, but needing to know the truth. "Why do you stay here? Yeah, Faith lets you help her on patrol, but she treats you horribly. You don't deserve that, Spike. I don't understand why you put up with her."

"She's not that bad, I've dealt with worse. I can't blame Faith for being cautious about me."

Buffy shook her head. "It's more than that. She had a bad relationship with a vampire, and now she's taking it out on you. You're nothing like Angel; you would have never done the things he did, with or without a soul. It's not fair that you should get treated badly just because Angel hurt her, but I know why you stick around." She paused, taking in a deep breath before continuing. "It's because you're in love with her, isn't it?"

Spike couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. "You think I'm in love with Faith? Oh, pet, how wrong you are. I don't love her; I can't even bloody stand her half the time. I'm only helping her because she's the Slayer; I figure it would make up for the ones I killed in the past. Your sister is the last woman in this world I would ever fall for, I promise you that."

Buffy was confused, and partly relieved by this new information. "Okay, then I really don't get it. Why are you always coming by the house? I know my mom isn't that interesting. If not to see Faith, why do you bother?"

He thought of what to tell her, and figured some of the truth wouldn't hurt. "I come by to see you. I like the time we spend together, you're the only one who makes me feel like I'm actually worth something. I know we don't talk all that often when I stop by, but I like watching you, making sure you're safe. That's why I'm always loitering outside your window, which I guess you've noticed. I couldn't imagine not seeing you anymore, if Faith actually had you stop coming to my crypt. I would miss you too much."

Buffy felt touched, wrapping her arms around him. "I'm glad to know that our visits mean a lot to you, too. You're my best friend, Spike."

He felt tears in his eyes, returning her embrace and kissing the top of her head. Spike liked that Buffy thought of him as a friend, but what he felt for her was so much more than that.

**

* * *

**

"Where the hell have you been?" Faith asked when Buffy came through the front door.

"God, are you the police now? Why should I tell you where I was? It's not your business."

The brunette Slayer grabbed her arm before she could walk away. "If it involves Spike, then it is my business. When are you going to realize that hanging with a vampire is dangerous? Do I need to remind you of what happened with Angel? He's off limits."

Buffy yanked her arm out of her sister's grasp. "Angel was your problem, not mine. I'm tired of you blaming everything your ex did on Spike; he's a completely different person."

"He's not a person at all, Buffy. I'm only looking out for you here."

"No, you're looking out for yourself; it has nothing to do with me. You're just upset because Spike would rather be around me instead of you, and yeah, he told me as much. He has been nothing but helpful this last year, and yet you still treat him like a disease. Angel turned on you; Spike is not going to do the same thing. Despite how you treat him, he still cares about you, even though he would never admit it. What more does he have to do to prove himself?"

Faith crossed her arms over her chest. "You're a kid, I don't expect for you to understand. I know what's best for you and Dawn."

"So, you're Mom now, too? Dawn is your responsibility, not me. Do us both a favor and just go back to ignoring me, you're good at that."

Faith let her go that time, knowing there was no use trying to get through to her stubborn sister.

**

* * *

**

The second Buffy reached her room; she grabbed her cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hey, beautiful girl," he said on the first ring.

Buffy smiled at the sound of Spike's soothing voice, lying back in her bed. He always knew just how to make her feel better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Buffy knew something was wrong when she entered the girl's locker room the next day. She heard someone crying, and a group of girls huddled around a figure. She stepped closer, gasping at the sight of Harmony on the floor, bits and pieces of hair in her hands, a bald spot on the top of her head where the hair looked to have fallen out. Her friends tried to offer her some comfort, but all Harmony did was scream, no one was able to get through to her.

Buffy had to get out of there, running until she reached her locker, trying to catch her breath. She looked up to see that Amy and Michael were leaving the school, following after them to get some answers. "I can't believe you did that. We were just joking about making her bald; I didn't think you guys would have actually gone through with it."

Amy shrugged. "What can I say? I got bored."

Buffy shook her head. "You're messing with someone's life here. How can you be okay with that? This is not what I signed on for."

Michael rolled his eyes. "Don't be such a buzz kill, it's only temporary. She'll be back to her perfect, vain self in a few days. You really need to lighten up, Summers."

Buffy still didn't agree with what they did, but now felt foolish for how she reacted. Even though Amy and Michael were outcasts who never really hung out with anyone else, Buffy should have known they wouldn't really try to hurt someone. Besides, Harmony did have it coming, and it's not like her sudden hair loss was permanent. "You're right; I guess it was kind of funny."

Amy grinned, putting her arm around Buffy's shoulders. "That's the spirit. We're taking off now, you wanna come with?"

She nodded, following the siblings to their car and away from the school.

**

* * *

**

"What game are you playing at?"

Spike rolled his eyes, wishing he could get some sleep for once. He got out of bed and put his pants on, giving her a bored expression. "What are you on about now?"

Faith crossed her arms over her chest. "What's your deal with Buffy? Are you just hanging with her to completely piss me off? I find it hard to believe that you could have much in common with a sixteen-year old."

"You can think whatever you want. Bottom line is, I like being around your sister. It has nothing to do with you. She means a great deal to me."

Faith didn't know if it was the tone in his voice, or the look in his eyes, but she suddenly realized something that never occurred to her before. "No, that is so not happening. I will not let her make the same mistake I did."

He grinned, moving closer to her. "That's not really your call, is it? If we want to be together, there's nothing you can do about it."

Faith sent him a scathing look. "Oh, I think there's a lot I could do about it. I'm warning you one last time, Spike. Stay the fuck away from my sister, or I'll kill you." She headed to the door, stopping at his voice.

"If you kill me, Buffy would never forgive you."

"She'd get over it," Faith stated, not even bothering to look back as she left his crypt, slamming the door behind her.

**

* * *

**

Buffy found herself at the Bronze later that night, drinking a beer that Amy managed to get for her. It was surprisingly not as bad as she thought it would be.

"God, this music is so lame. I say we liven up this party a bit." With a swipe of her hand, the music changed to some hard rock, stripper poles and cage dancers now in the middle of the room.

Buffy glanced around to see that everyone was oblivious to the changes. "That's so cool."

Amy grinned. "You practice enough, and you can be just as good as us." She pulled Buffy up to dance, both girls driving the men crazy, but neither gave them the time of day.

Michael was busy chatting up a pretty waitress, leading her over to the restrooms for some privacy.

Buffy was having a blast as she let loose with Amy, a man tried to grope her from behind, but she kept pulling away from him. Apparently, he didn't take the hint.

"Come on, baby, I can show you a real good time."

"I'm really not interested," she told him, but he chose to ignore it.

"I think I could change your mind," he purred, invading her personal space.

Amy had enough. "Back off, loser, she said she's not interested. Why don't you just take a hike?"

He glared at her. "I don't believe I was talking to you, bitch."

Instead of being offended, Amy only smiled. "You really don't want to piss me off."

He laughed. "Yeah, and what are you gonna do about it?"

"You wanted to dance? Fine, let's dance."

Buffy watched as Amy flicked her wrist, the guy was now inside one of the empty cages, half naked and gyrating, like he couldn't control himself.

"I did warn him," she explained, pulling Buffy back over to their table, only to see that Michael was waiting for them.

"Are you two done yet? I'm ready to get out of here. That waitress turned out to be way too dull."

Amy agreed. "I'm so ready. We have to get home and recharge. You should really come with us, Buffy. You have to meet our dad. He's the most powerful sorcerer around, practically taught us everything we know. I told him all about you, and he's really intrigued."

Buffy was surprised, wondering why their father would be interested in her. She supposed there was no harm in going to their house for a little while, it's not like she was all that eager to go home. "Sure, sounds like fun."

**

* * *

**

Michael headed up to his room once they got to the house, but Amy took Buffy to see their dad, smiling along the way.

"This is Rack, my father."

He was tall, sinister looking, and had a crooked grin on his face.

Buffy was a bit intimidated, having a feeling that wasn't his real name, but she remembered her manners. "It's nice to meet you, sir."

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Summers." He took her hand in his, pressing a kiss to the back of it. "My daughter has told me much about you."

She shuddered at his touch, pulling her hand away, but gracing him with a smile.

"I told Buffy about your dark room, Dad. She really wants to see it."

A slow grin formed on his face. "Is that a fact? Well, then, I guess we shouldn't keep her waiting."

**

* * *

**

Buffy was on top of the world, well, the ceiling. She was plastered up there, Amy to her side, while Rack remained on the floor as he shot energy through their bodies. She now understood what Amy meant about feeling high on life. For the first time ever, Buffy felt free, like nothing else mattered. She shut her eyes as the electricity surged through her, never feeling anything so amazing before. This was definitely where she belonged.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The crypt door flew open as Spike was attacked by a tiny blonde, who was now smothering his face with kisses. He hated to push her away, but knew something wasn't right. He got his answer when he took a good look at Buffy, her eyes that used to be a bright green, were now dark.

"Love, are you all right?"

She beamed at him. "Of course, I've never been better. I feel so free, Spike, like I can do anything. I never want this feeling to end, but I had to share it with you."

He shook his head. "You're not making any sense, sweetheart. What's wrong with your eyes?"

Buffy shrugged, not understanding why he wasn't happy for her. "Nothing, why do you ask?"

Spike was about to respond, when her eye color suddenly turned back to normal, wondering if he just imagined the whole thing. "Your sister paid me a visit earlier, gave me yet another warning about keeping away from you. She seemed pretty keen on staking me this time if I didn't agree with her."

Buffy grew angry at the thought of Faith taking him away from her, she wouldn't allow that. "Stupid bitch, I'll make sure she leaves you alone."

Spike raised his eyebrows at the abrupt change in her attitude. He expected her to be somewhat upset, rolling her eyes and whatnot, but not this kind of reaction. "It's fine, pet, I don't think she would really do it. She was just trying to scare me."

"Things are going to be different from now on, Spike. I'm through taking Faith's crap, and so are you. We shouldn't have to deal with it anymore."

He nodded. "I agree, but let's not get too carried away. She'll come around in her own time; this grudge can only last for so long."

Buffy smiled, back to being pleasant. "Let's not talk about her anymore; I'd rather focus on you." She caressed his shirtless chest, licking her lips at the sight of him. With a quick thrust, she shoved him back down on his bed, getting on top of him a second later. She kissed up his neck, taking his earlobe in her mouth and sucking on it. "I want you to fuck me," she whispered, lightly biting his ear.

His eyes widened, once again pushing her away from him. "Not that I really mind this change, but what brought it on? You're not acting like yourself."

"This is who I am now, Spike. I'm tired of being the same boring Buffy, always living in my super sister's shadow. If it wasn't for her, you would have never even known that I existed, but now I'm my own person. She's not the only special one anymore."

Spike cupped her cheek. "You've always been special, love. You don't need to prove anything."

"You don't know what it's like. I'm a nobody at school, at home, the only time I feel anything is when I'm with you. I need you, Spike. I know you want me. Let me show you how great we could be together," she finished, giving his erection a squeeze and causing his eyes to roll back.

"Fuck, baby, you have to stop. I do want you, but not like this. Something isn't right; I won't take advantage of you."

Buffy was infuriated as she got off of the bed, scowling at him. "God, what kind of vampire are you? I'm offering myself to you, and you don't even take it? You don't have a soul; you're not supposed to care about taking advantage. Fine, if you don't want me, then I'll find someone who does."

He hurried after her, catching her before she could leave his crypt. "You know that won't solve anything. Please, love, let's just talk about this. I can help you." Her eyes flashed black again, and before Spike knew it, he was flying across the room. A room that was now covered in fire, flames that came from Buffy's hands.

"Fire doesn't really go well with vampires, so I suggest you don't follow me."

Spike watched her walk out, wondering what the hell just happened, but he had a fire to deal with first. He thought quickly, jumping over to the blanket by his telly and quickly smothering the flames, luckily it hadn't spread too far yet.

**

* * *

**

"What are you doing?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "What does it look like? I'm getting out of here."

Faith moved out of the way as Buffy stormed by her, a bag in her hand. "You think I'm just gonna let you leave? Mom will be back soon."

"I'm sure you'll think of something to tell her," Buffy spat. "I'm tired of being here. I'm moving in with my friends, their dad said he'd love to have me. At least with them, I feel like I belong somewhere. They understand me, unlike you and Spike. I thought I could count on him, but I guess I was wrong. You both deserve each other."

Faith grabbed her before she could make it to the front door. "What has gotten in to you? If this is how you're acting, I don't think they're very good friends, and I'll be damned if I'm gonna let you stay with people I don't know."

"You may think you own Spike, but you don't own everyone else, especially not me. I'm going now."

Faith was usually against using her Slayer strength on her sister, but didn't have much of a choice as she grabbed her even tighter. "You're not going anywhere."

"You really don't want to do that." Like Spike before her, Faith was flung across the room, an angry blonde staring down at her. "You're not the only strong one anymore." Buffy walked out of the house, not looking back once.

**

* * *

**

Faith barged into the crypt, only to see the mess that it was in, Spike nowhere in sight. She headed down to the lower level, where he was currently sitting on his bed, a pained expression on his face.

"What happened?"

He looked up at her. "Your sister decided to set my place on fire."

That was the last thing she expected to hear. "Okay, now I know something is really wrong with her. She just left the house, after nearly knocking me unconscious. I'm the fucking Slayer, and she throws me across the room like it was nothing. I don't just mean she picked me up, either. She never even touched me. How is that possible?"

"I don't know. She set the crypt on fire without the use of a torch, or matches, how do you explain that?"

Faith cursed herself for not seeing it sooner. "Fuck, this isn't happening. Magic, just like our dad."

"What are you on about?" he wondered.

"Hank didn't leave us for his secretary all those years ago, he got wicked hooked on magic, the really dark kind. He couldn't be stopped, so my mom called an old friend of hers, who apparently used to belong to a pretty powerful coven. They stripped him of his powers, and sent him to some far away country for rehabilitation. We haven't seen him since, and we really haven't cared to. Buffy and Dawn never knew the truth about him, for all they know, he just skipped out on us. I had no idea she would end up following in his footsteps, anyway. I think it has something to do with these new friends of hers, Buffy said that she was going to move in with them. They don't sound like cheerleaders to me."

Spike shook his head. "They wouldn't be. Buffy quit the squad a while back; she hasn't fit in with them for quite some time now."

"Why didn't she ever tell me?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Why do you think? You're caught up in your slaying, and you have your own worries to deal with. Buffy didn't think you would care. Look, whether she shows it or not, that girl admires you. She's always wanted to be more like you, strong, special, and now she thinks this is her only way to accomplish that. She doesn't realize how dangerous it is. We have to figure out how to get her away from them."

Faith shrugged. "They're human; I can't do anything to them, no matter how much I want to. Buffy would never listen to me, but she might listen to you."

Spike scoffed. "Did you not see the charcoal upstairs? Yeah, she did a right fine job of listening to me."

"What happened before that?"

He took a deep, unneeded breath, choosing his words carefully. "She came on to me, and I turned her down because she wasn't acting like herself. It wouldn't have been right."

Faith nodded. "And she was hurt because of it, hence her acting out. For some reason, my sister worships you. No matter how much I'm against it, Buffy loves you, always has. She was just hurt at the thought of you rejecting her, which means she's still in there somewhere. They haven't completely taken over yet."

That gave him some hope, a smile on his face at the thought of his beautiful girl loving someone like him. One way or another, Spike was going to get her back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"I wish I could have seen your sister's face. Did she totally freak?"

Buffy nodded. "Something like that, it was pretty great."

"You know you can stay here as long as you want, my dad doesn't mind. He practically insisted," Amy told her.

"Thanks, I really appreciate this. I was dying in that house, Faith just doesn't understand."

Amy waved her hand in the air. "You don't need her; she's brought you nothing but grief. We're your family now."

Buffy smiled at the thought of a new family, but a part of her still missed the old one.

**

* * *

**

"It's working perfectly, Dad. She's turned against her sister; the Slayer won't be a problem for us much longer."

Rack grinned. "Excellent, now that is how it's done. Hit the Slayer close to home, and make her vulnerable. Best of all, we won't have to do anything. The young Miss Summers will do it for us."

Amy smiled in satisfaction, glad that their plan was coming along. Sunnydale will soon be theirs, and no one would be able to stop them.

**

* * *

**

They headed to the Bronze later that night, which Spike knew Buffy was at before she came to his crypt.

Faith flirted with the bartender, hoping that he would give her something to go on, and then made her way back over to Spike. "Yeah, Buffy was here. Apparently she was with two others, a male and female. The girl talked him in to giving them beer, but he doesn't remember how since he knew they were underage. It sounds like she used magic on him. Anyway, he overheard them talking, something about meeting Rack, whoever that is."

Spike's eyes widened at this new information. "Rack? Fuck, I know of that bloke, he's bad news. Deals with the black arts, his home is even cloaked, you would have to be a demon or into the craft in order to find it."

"I guess that's where you come in, bleach boy. Let's go, if this guy is as bad as you say he is, I don't want my sister anywhere near him."

Spike agreed as he followed her out of the club, praying they weren't already too late.

**

* * *

**

"You know, I've always had a thing for you, Buffy. I've hid it around Amy, but now that you're basically living with us, I don't think I can anymore. You're so fucking hot."

Buffy raised her eyebrows, moving away from him. "I'm flattered, Michael, but not really interested in dating anyone right now. Your friendship means a lot to me, I wouldn't want to do anything to ruin that."

He nodded in acceptance, even though he was angered at her refusal of him. "Sure, whatever, it's not like you're the only girl in the world. I'm gonna be a powerful Warlock some day; I could get any chick I want."

She smiled now. "Good luck with that."

**

* * *

**

"Bloody hell, I think this is the spot. I feel darkness in the air, it's really strong."

"How do we do this? We can't just go in there and get her out. They're probably expecting us," Faith stated.

"I don't fucking care," Spike snarled. "I'll go in there and drag her out by the hair if I have to. We'll use the excuse that she's still a minor, they can't keep her without the cops getting involved and if I know Rack, magic or not, he's not gonna want them on his trail. He likes to keep things private."

Faith took in a deep breath. "I hope you're right."

Spike entered first, Faith following behind him. Neither knew what to expect once they walked in there, but it looked like a doctor's office. There were people sitting in what appeared to be a waiting area.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Spike growled at the presence of Rack, getting in front of Faith. "Where's Buffy?"

He grinned, not the least bit intimidated. "She is a bit preoccupied at the moment and as you can see, I have a few clients waiting."

"My heart bleeds for you. Where the fuck is my sister? We're taking her out of here."

"I do not believe Buffy wishes to return with you. She seems perfectly content here. We can give her what you cannot, a loving residence with people who understand her. I only care about her happiness; can the same be said of you?"

Spike rolled his eyes. "That's the biggest load of bull I've ever heard. I know of your kind, you only care about yourself. If you're keeping her here, it's for some ulterior motive, not about her wellbeing."

"Why don't we let the girl decide for herself?" Rack asked, Buffy suddenly appearing at his side. "My dear, it seems your sister and her vampire accomplice has come to take you away."

She glared at them. "I'm not going anywhere. This is my home now."

Spike saw that her eyes were black again, which meant she wasn't completely in control. "What did you do? Put some sort of spell on her? I know for a fact that Buffy isn't here of her own freewill. You did something to her, but it won't last. Sooner or later, she'll come to her senses. My girl is strong; you should really give her more credit."

"Buffy, cut the crap, you can't be serious about this. What have they done to you?"

"They gave me a reason for existing, made me unique. How does it feel knowing that your little sister can beat you now?" she finished with a grin.

Faith scoffed. "You'll never beat me, you little brat."

Spike placed a firm hand on her arm. "Pissing her off is not a good idea at the moment, Slayer."

Buffy crossed her arms over her chest. "I should have known that you two would be together. You lied about loving her, didn't you? It's always been about her, you were probably just using me this whole time."

Spike was relieved to know that Buffy was still in there, she wouldn't have gotten so upset at the idea of him with Faith if she wasn't. "You know that's not true. Come back with us, love. I promise things are going to be different from now on, you'll never be alone again."

"Sorry, I'm already where I belong."

Rack flashed them an evil smirk, putting his arm around the blonde girl. "I believe she has made her choice."

"The hell she has!" Faith yelled, but Spike held her back before she could charge at them.

"Not now, we'll come back later," he whispered in her ear, pulling her out of there.

She yanked her arm out of his grasp once they were outside. "What the fuck was that about? I'm not leaving without her."

"There's nothing we can do right now. Buffy is too far gone, we need to get to her when the power has worn off. She'll be thinking more clearly then. Your sister is still in there, I saw her resurface briefly, but we can't get to her when she's around them. We have to get her alone somehow."

"How are we supposed to do that?"

He shrugged. "She still has to go to school. Rack won't stop his kids from going, which means he won't stop her, people would be too suspicious. It'll be up to you then, I can't do anything during the day."

The last thing Faith wanted to do was go back to that high school, after she officially left it a year ago. It brought nothing but bad memories, but for Buffy, she would make the exception.

"We'll get her back, I promise you that. I know of someone who might be able to help us."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

There were dead bodies everywhere. Buffy saw her mother's lifeless form staring back at her. Faith glared, telling her that it was all her fault. Spike was there, giving her a sad look before he was turned to dust. She screamed for what felt like an eternity, not knowing what else to do. Shutting her eyes of the images before her, only to open them again to see that she was now at the Bronze, at school, and then her empty house. Buffy was getting so dizzy and just wanted it all to end.

"Stop!" she yelled, then fell to the floor. Buffy glanced around at her new surroundings, sighing in relief at the comforting vision of Spike's crypt. A crypt that was now charred because of her. The tears wouldn't stop; she laid her head back down, crying her heart out. Eventually she cried herself into exhaustion, as the world around her faded to black.

**

* * *

**

"Buffy, love, can you hear me?"

She was gently picked up and placed on a bed, her eyes hazily opening to stare into the concerned blue orbs of her vampire. "What happened?"

He shook his head. "You tell me. I came home to find you passed out on the ground. When did you get here?"

"I don't remember. I was floating, and then it all stopped. I was thinking of where I felt safe, the next thing I knew I was here."

It sounded like teleportation to him, which meant she was more powerful than he thought, but she came to him. That had to count for something. "We were working on a way to get you out of there, but I guess you did the hard part for us. I'm sorry, sweetheart. I wish there was another way, but this is for your own good."

Buffy didn't know what he was talking about, gasping as a force field surrounded her, her hands suddenly strapped to the bed. "What's going on?" she wondered, trying to pull at her restraints, but it was no use.

Spike moved out of the way as two women entered the room, a young brunette and red head. "This won't hurt her, will it?"

"No, the magic was hurting her. She'll be safe now," the brunette responded.

Spike nodded, giving her a look. "Thanks for getting here so soon, Tara. I didn't know who else to call."

She smiled at him. "You did the right thing. The shield will drain her of all dark magic. It'll probably take a couple days and won't be comfortable, but she'll be back to her regular self in no time. Towards the end she'll start to resent you and say hurtful things, but you can't let it get to you. It's only her anger talking."

Spike hated the thought of doing this to her, but didn't have much of a choice. "I'll call her sister; tell her what's going on."

Tara nodded as well, turning back to the other woman in the room. "If this holds bad memories for you, Willow, you don't have to be here."

She shook her head. "It's okay, I need to do this. I know what this girl is going through more than anyone else; she'll need someone who understands. I'll be here for her when it's all over."

Tara put an arm around her girlfriend. "If I don't say it enough, I'm very proud of you."

Willow smiled. "You say it plenty."

**

* * *

**

Faith paced the crypt back and forth, losing what little patience she had left.

"Would you quit it already? You're making me dizzy," Spike stated.

She stopped to glare at him. "What if this doesn't work? What if it makes her worse and she ends up hating us forever?"

Spike let out a sigh. "It's a risk we'll have to take."

"How well do you know those two? Are you sure we can trust them?"

He nodded. "I would trust Willow and Tara with my unlife. I don't know Willow as well, but I've known Tara for years. I saved her life once, and she's been a good friend to me ever since. She met Willow in college, they fell in love, and then Willow fell in with the wrong crowd, got hooked on dark magic just like Buffy. It was the love she had for Tara that broke her out of it. She changed her ways, decided to devote her life to helping young witches with their addictions. If anyone can get Buffy through this, it would be them."

That gave Faith some reassurance, but she still couldn't help feeling worried.

**

* * *

**

"What do you mean she isn't here?"

Amy exchanged a look with Michael, hating to anger her father even more. "She was in the dark room. I know you said we're not allowed to be in there without you, but figured it couldn't hurt to give her some time alone. I heard her scream, but when I went in there, she was gone."

Rack glared at his insolent children. "She is a novice at this. Not to be left alone at any time, you foolish girl. Get out of my sight, both of you. I want you to bring her back; don't even think of returning here without her. Is that understood? I finally have the Slayer right where I want her; I won't let my plans be ruined now."

Amy nodded, quickly pulling her brother out of there. They wouldn't rest until they found Buffy, there was no telling what would happen if they didn't.

**

* * *

**

Spike came alert when Buffy screamed, heading down to the lower level to see her thrashing around in bed, still trying to break free.

"What's going on?" he asked the witches.

"I told you this might happen. The power is too much a part of her now, it's going to be agonizing to leave her, but this is the only way."

Spike ran to Buffy's side, seeing the obvious pain that she was in. "Don't fight it, pet. You'll only hurt yourself more."

She gave him a look that could kill. "I hate you for this. You hear me? You're nothing but a pathetic excuse for a demon! Soulless monster, I'll fucking kill you when I get out of here! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" she yelled, her voice rising with every word.

Spike pulled away, feeling the tears sting his eyes. It broke his heart to see her like this, and to hear her say that she hated him. "I'm so sorry, love."

"Oh, you'll be sorry. I'll cut your head off if you ever call me that again. I'll never be your love. The only chance you had with me was when I was unconscious, you fucking bastard," Buffy spat, her voice not even sounding like her own anymore.

Tara placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, leading him away from the bound girl. "You can't listen to her, Spike. She's going to try and tear you down, just keep in mind that it's not Buffy talking."

He shook his head. "I don't know if I can."

"You can, you're stronger than this. She's going to need you if she has any chance of beating this thing."

Spike nodded, turning away from her and making his way back to Faith, who he noticed looked just as bad as he felt.

"I hate this, hearing her scream in agony like that. God, this is all my fault. I had no idea Buffy felt so left out, that she wanted to be anything other than normal. I've always wanted a normal life; I would have given anything to have that. I just wanted so much for her, to not have to deal with everything I do. This life is lonely, dangerous, she deserves more than that. I just wanted to keep her safe. What am I going to tell my mom? After all the hell my father put her through, this would break her heart. It's already breaking mine." Faith was openly crying now, which wasn't something she did often.

Spike wrapped his arms around the distraught girl, giving her a shoulder to cry on. "You can't blame yourself, Faith. You did the best you could; it's up to Buffy now. I know that she'll make the right choice in the end. She's not one to give up, that's something you both have in common."

Faith wished she could believe that, wiping at her eyes. She gazed up at the vampire, for the first time seeing exactly what her sister did. He may be a demon, but he wasn't a monster. It was about time she realized that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"All right, the worst is over now," Tara revealed, removing the shield that surrounded Buffy, along with her restraints.

Spike immediately went to her side, taking her hand in his. She looked so small and pale lying there, but her eyes were back to normal.

"She'll still be in some pain, but she'll be thinking more clearly."

Spike nodded. "Thanks for everything, love."

Tara nodded as well, giving them some privacy.

He turned back to Buffy, bringing her hand to his lips and pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

She gazed up at him, feeling utterly exhausted. The words she spouted earlier suddenly came back to her, tears filling her eyes. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean any of it."

Spike graced her with a smile, feeling tears of his own. "I know you didn't, sweetheart. It's all going to be okay now."

Buffy winced as another sharp pain hit her, taking in a deep breath. "It hurts."

"I know it does, but it'll be over soon. You know I never meant to hurt you, pet. I just didn't know what else to do, you had me bloody terrified."

"I never meant to scare you," she responded hoarsely. "I just wanted to feel like I was worth something. I wanted to feel special."

Spike kissed her forehead, shaking his head adamantly. "You already were special. I never once doubted that, Buffy. You've always been my wonderful, special girl. Nothing could ever change that." He lightly squeezed her hand, trying to take her mind off of the pain. "You were dancing at the Bronze the first night I saw you. So young and beautiful, not a care in the world. I knew then that I had to be a part of your life; I had to know this amazing girl. That's why I decided to alliance myself with Faith; I did it to get closer to you. It was never about her. It's always been you, baby."

The tears were streaming down her face at his words. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," he whispered, kissing her lips tenderly and resting his head against hers, shutting his eyes. "When this is over, I'm taking you away from here for a while. I think we could both use a vacation."

She laughed through her tears, rubbing her nose against his. "I won't argue with you there."

He knew the second she started to feel more pain, squeezing her hand even tighter. It wouldn't be much longer now.

**

* * *

**

Faith was ready to attack when the crypt door flew open, glaring at the intruders.

"God, how could anyone live like this? Oh, right, the owner is dead. Look, we'll make this simple. You hand Buffy over, and no one will get hurt," Amy explained.

The Slayer rolled her eyes. "You've seen one too many movies, kid. My sister's not going anywhere; she's no longer under your influence."

Amy nodded, her lips twisting in a smile. "The hard way it is." She raised her hands, but another voice stopped her.

"Get out of here," Buffy said, coming to stand next to Faith, Spike right by her side. "You're not welcome."

Amy lowered her hand, giving the blonde girl a look of hatred and betrayal. "So, that's how it is? You think anything will be different? That your bitch of a sister will suddenly realize you exist and pay attention to you? You'll still be nothing to them. We gave you a home, a family, and this is the thanks we get?"

Buffy shook her head. "I finally know where I belong and who my real family is; you're not a part of that. I know all about your dad's great plan. He only wanted to use me against my sister. It was never about me. I never mattered to any of you. We're done here; I don't want anything else to do with you. It would be best if your family got out of my town. His illegal establishment won't be much of a secret anymore if I go public with it, and then where will you be? I know powerful witches, far more powerful than you could ever imagine. If you don't want to be stripped of all your powers, you'll never show your face here again."

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted her. We should have just stuck with our own kind," Michael spat.

Amy ignored him. "My dad won't be happy about this."

Buffy shrugged. "I'm finding it hard to care. Don't let the door hit you in the ass on your way out," she finished cheerfully.

With one last scowl, Amy stomped out of the crypt, pulling her brother with her.

Buffy sighed in relief once they were gone. "Hopefully that's the last we'll see of them."

Spike wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling her neck. "My brave girl."

**

* * *

**

"I can't believe this is what I'm resorting to," Buffy complained, the pencil floating before her in the air.

"You wanted to learn to be a proper witch, no shortcuts. You have to start somewhere."

She pouted, the pencil dropping to the floor. "Yeah, but I started fires. I had the strength of ten men, and now I can hardly lift a pencil without feeling tired."

He could never resist when she did that, taking her bottom lip into his mouth and sucking on it.

"You are so not distracting me," she muttered against his lips.

Spike grinned. "I have other ways of distracting you." He tickled her sides, causing her to fall over in laughter. The sound was music to his ears.

"Okay, I give, stop torturing me already."

He let her up, but kept his arms securely around her. "You don't regret giving up your powers, do you?"

She sat up, a frown on her face. "That's not exactly how I would put it. More like I was forced to give them up, but no, I don't regret it. I might not be here with you right now; I'd still be trapped with people who I thought cared about me. I was hurting all of you, not to mention myself. I hated the person I was becoming. Even though all I seem to be able to do right now is float pencils, I'm still happy with how things turned out. I'm happy that I get to be with you and not have to hide it. I swear, Faith is a completely different person now; she's not on my case about everything. I can spend time with you in my room, and she won't have a cow over it."

Spike hugged her closer to his side. "We both had a lot to think about the last few days. She was really worried for you. Faith acts tough most of the time, but inside is a very insecure little girl. In some ways, she's a lot like you."

Buffy thought about that, deciding to change the subject. "What did you find out at Rack's?"

"The place was completely deserted, there's nothing left. I searched all over town to feel if he moved, but I didn't pick up on anything. I guess he took your threats seriously."

She agreed. "I really hope so. I haven't seen Amy or Michael at school, either. A part of me misses them, I thought they were my friends and they gave me a chance when no one else did, but I guess it wasn't real. I'm back to being loner Buffy."

"With the added bonus of one very sexy boyfriend," Spike commented, pecking her on the cheek. "You'll never be alone again, love. I'm not going anywhere."

Buffy gazed up at him. "You promise?"

He smiled. "Promise, I still owe you a vacation."

She smiled as well, leaning back against his chest. "I could definitely get used to this."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Come on, what's the big deal?"

Faith glared at her irritating sister. "The big deal is that I'm the Slayer, you're not. You shouldn't have to put up with this stuff."

"Whether I'm the Slayer or not, I still think this is a good idea. Willow and Tara are helping me keep control of my powers, but I don't have much to go on. It would help if you could train me, so I can get myself out of a bad situation if I ever come across one, without worrying about you or Spike having to save me all the time. I don't play the damsel in distress well, and plus, this would give us a chance to do that bonding thing I've heard so much about."

The brunette rolled her eyes. "You're not gonna quit until I agree, are you?"

Buffy shook her head, giving her sister a hopeful expression, causing Faith to admit defeat.

"Fine, you can come on patrol tomorrow, but let me and Spike handle the really big demons. If this is going to work, you'll have to do everything I say."

Buffy really didn't love that idea, never one for doing what she was told, but figured she didn't have much of a choice. "It's a deal."

**

* * *

**

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"I already got the lecture from Faith. I don't need it from you, too. I need to learn how to defend myself, especially in this town. Think of it this way, once I get good, we can spar with each other," she finished with a grin.

Spike pulled her closer to his side, nuzzling her neck. "It's hard to argue with that. Two weeks until your birthday, you didn't tell me what you wanted."

She shrugged. "Surprise me." Buffy knew what she really wanted, to be with Spike completely on her birthday. She was going to be seventeen, not a little kid anymore, and felt that she was ready to take the next step in their relationship. She was just afraid of telling him. Buffy didn't think she could handle Spike telling her that she was still too young and not ready for that, when she knew more than anything that she was. She would just have to convince him.

"You got quiet on me. What are you thinking about?"

Buffy wasn't ready to tell him yet, so she thought of something else to say. "You never really told me why you came here. I've always wondered, but wasn't sure if I should ask. Did it have something to do with Drusilla? You've hardly mentioned her at all, and what I do know I got from Faith. It's okay if you don't want to talk about it, I wouldn't wanna bring up any bad memories."

Spike shook his head. Drusilla was always a sensitive subject, but he didn't want to keep anything from her. "Nothing much to tell, we were together for over a century. She made me, I loved her, but it was never enough. She just kept me around for her own amusement, wanted someone to take care of her. I was never enough demon for her, and proved that when I saved this young child one night. She was disgusted with me after that, yelling some such rot about how I didn't belong with her. I belonged with the sunshine, whatever that meant. I just figured she wanted me to take a stroll during the day or something, to finally be rid of me. Anyway, to make a long story short, I woke up one day and she was gone. That was about two years ago, I had to manage being on my own, but I was devastated. I wanted her back, so figured that if I could show her I was still a demon, she'd accept me again, and that's when I heard a Slayer lived here. I took off as soon as I could, it pains me to admit this now, but my first intention was to come here and kill Faith, to be the monster Dru loved. I decided to look for her at the Bronze, just get a feel of what I would be up against, and then I saw you. I've never believed in love at first sight before, but you completely took me by surprise. My plan changed in that moment, Dru wasn't even an issue anymore. I found a new purpose instead, and I never once regretted it."

Buffy wiped the tears from her eyes, not even realizing that she was crying. Drusilla was an even bigger psycho than she thought to leave him, and if the crazy vampire ever showed her face in town, Buffy would make her very aware of that. Spike was hers now, and she was never letting him go.

**

* * *

**

"This is so not fair. Why am I the last one to know everything?"

Buffy cringed at her sister's whine, really hoping she never sounded like that. "You're the youngest, Dawn. If we thought you needed to know, we would have told you."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Does Mom know that you're dating Spike? I doubt she would be okay with it. You're only a couple of years older than me, but not even since I was originally a ball of energy that's been around for thousands of years."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Are you seriously going to keep playing that card? You're human now, it doesn't really matter how you started out. And since Faith took out that Glory bitch who wanted to use you to open some doorway to hell, you're not even really a key anymore, so that argument gets you nowhere. You're just mad because you have some stupid crush on Spike."

"I so do not! I'm telling Mom about this."

"You do that," Buffy said, heading upstairs and away from one very annoying teenager.

**

* * *

**

The conversation with her mother could have gone worse; Dawn didn't waste any time in telling her exactly what Buffy had been up to the last few weeks. Joyce Summers just gave her a few disappointing looks, but luckily Faith was there to back her up. In the words of her mother, she may have liked Spike, but not as a potential boyfriend for her middle child. Buffy didn't care, her mother could disapprove all she wanted, nothing was going to stop her from seeing Spike. He was her anchor, and the only one to really keep her sane these days.

She broke out of her reverie, smiling at the vampire on her bed and moving over to join him.

Spike's arm immediately settled around her. "How did it go?"

"Oh, you know, the typical third degree. He's too old for you. I want you so much to have a normal life, get married, have children, blah blah blah. Since she's probably shit out of luck with Faith, I guess Dawn is her last hope for grandkids now."

Spike frowned. "Is that something you want?"

Buffy shrugged. "I never really thought about it before. I mean, I don't have the life of a Slayer, so it could have been possible somewhere down the road, but I'm fine with the not having of kids."

"I guess I never thought about what you would be giving up. I was a selfish git, only thinking about my needs. You deserve better."

She sat up, shaking her head. "No, you're not doing that. You're not going to pull an Angel on me, buddy. If you decide to leave 'for my own good,' I will throttle you. I don't care about any of that stuff, being with you means so much more to me. I never understood how Faith could just let the man she claimed to love walk away like that, but that's not happening with me. If you leave, I'm going with you. You got that?"

He smiled, falling even more in love with her. "Dually noted, I guess you're stuck with me."

Buffy rested her head on his chest, not even bothered by his lack of a heartbeat.

Spike wrapped his arms back around her. "I wish it could beat for you," he said, sensing what she was thinking.

"I don't need it to beat. I just need it to be mine."

He was not going to cry. Nope, that wasn't going to happen. "Always."

Buffy pressed kisses to his chest, right over where his heart should be, letting him know that she loved him no matter what.

Spike felt choked up just from that one gesture. Okay, maybe it would happen a little.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Buffy knew he would be out getting blood, which was the perfect time to set everything up. It was officially her seventeenth birthday, and after having to spend the whole day with her family, she couldn't wait to head to Spike's as soon as night fell. Now she was currently lighting candles in his crypt, playing soft music on the stereo, rose petals covering the bed. Buffy scrunched up her nose as the smell of lavender invaded her, really hoping that she wasn't going too far with her plan of seduction. Spike had no idea that she was ready for them to take their relationship to the next level, once again praying that he wouldn't reject her advances.

She broke out of her reverie when the crypt door banged open, taking a deep breath and spreading out on his bed, waiting for his arrival.

"Buffy? Are you down there?"

She rolled her eyes. He could never make anything easy for her. "Yes, I wanted to show you something."

Spike made his way down the stairs, stopping at the sight of her on his bed, wearing barely anything. He gulped, looking her up and down. "What's this about?"

"It's my birthday, but I wanted to give you a present. Do you like?" she said, trailing her hand down her thigh.

He nodded, licking his lips. "I think that's a safe bet."

Buffy stood up; taking his hand in hers and leading him to the bed, pulling him down with her. "I want you to make love to me, Spike. You're the only one I could imagine giving my virginity to."

He gazed into her eyes, the sincerity shining through. "I'm flattered, pet, but are you sure this is what you want? There's no rush, if you're not completely ready, we can wait for when you are."

She raised his hand, placing it over her right breast. "I'm ready; I know that more than anything. If you want me, that is."

Spike cupped her cheek, giving her a look of awe. "Oh, sweetheart, was there ever any doubt? I've never wanted anyone more." He kissed her then, putting all of his feelings behind the gesture.

Before Buffy knew it, she was being lowered back down on the bed, a very horny vampire now on top of her. Her lingerie was ripped away, soon followed by his clothing, so there was nothing left between them.

He pulled away when breathing became an issue, gazing down at her. "You are so beautiful." His lips touched hers again before she could respond. Spike caressed every inch of her delectable body, reaching her bare mound and sliding two fingers inside.

She gasped into his mouth, arching her back to give him better access.

Spike pumped his fingers in her, making sure she was nice and wet. He pulled his lips away, kissing down her neck, her chest, stopping at her breasts and taking a ripe nipple in his mouth, sucking on it.

Buffy threw her head back, shutting her eyes in pure bliss. "Oh my God!"

He chuckled. "Been called many things in my life."

"Yeah, I just bet you have." She gasped as his fingers penetrated her further. "Spike, please."

"Please what, baby?"

"Need your mouth," she panted.

He grinned. "Need my mouth where? Lower, perhaps?"

Buffy nodded, not even trusting the sound of her own voice anymore.

Spike was happy to oblige, removing his fingers from her center, only to be replaced by his tongue.

"Fuck, yes! Don't stop!"

He was pleased by her reaction, stopping being the last thing he wanted to do. Spike could spend forever eating her out, and it would still never be enough. "So bloody delicious, I always knew you would be." He thrust his tongue inside until she came hard in his mouth, licking up every drop that gushed out of her. Spike raised his head, watching her try to control her breathing. "Is that what you wanted?"

She shook her head. "That tongue of yours should seriously be illegal. I've heard other girls talk about oral sex, but God, I never knew it could feel like that."

He moved up her body. "It doesn't always, just depends on who's doing it. I haven't had any complaints yet."

Buffy rolled her eyes, not wanting to hear about any of his previous partners. She smashed her mouth to his, tasting herself in the process, and not even feeling disgusted by it.

Spike gently pushed her away, brushing the hair out of her face. "We don't have to go any further tonight, Buffy. It's your call; I don't want you to have any regrets."

"I want you, no regrets."

He nodded, kissing her lips tenderly. "It'll hurt a bit, but I'll try to make it as painless for you as possible, okay?"

She nodded as well, knowing all about the pain, but that wasn't about to stop her.

Spike positioned himself over her, pushing all the way inside, and coming across a barrier. It had been a long time since he actually felt one. "You still with me, pet?"

She nodded again, finding that speech was very difficult at the moment.

"Feel free to dig your nails in as hard as you want, all right? You won't hurt me."

Buffy grabbed his shoulders, ready to do just that. Yelling out once he was buried fully inside of her, clutching his arms even tighter.

Spike felt like a monster at the sight of her tears, never wanting to be the cause of them. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart. It should feel better soon."

"It's okay, it doesn't hurt much anymore. You can start moving now."

He was relieved to hear that. "I'll go slow, you call the shots."

Buffy held him to her as he did just that, thrusting in her nice and slow, but it was utter torture. She knew that Spike had a pretty colorful past, he was probably used to taking a girl hard and fast. He shouldn't have to go against his nature just because she was a virgin. "You can go faster now. I can take it."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Yeah, don't hold back."

Spike wasn't so sure about that, but did as she said. He pounded into her hard, almost brutally, but she didn't seem to mind. He did say she could call the shots, after all. She arched up, meeting his every thrust, the moans coming from her were enough to completely turn him on. Holding back wasn't an option anymore as he rammed harder into her, faster, wincing a little when her nails cut his back, but it only turned him on all the more. He could tell that she was close, pressing his forehead to hers as they both road out their orgasms. Spike buried his face in her neck, licking the salt from her skin. He lay there for a moment, letting her catch her breath. It pained him to move off of her, but knew it wouldn't be very comfortable much longer. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to his side and guiding her head to his chest.

"That was amazing," she commented after a moment of silence.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," he responded, kissing the top of her head. "Do you have to be home soon?"

Buffy shook her head, giving him a smile. "Nope, it took much convincing, but since it's my birthday, my mom agreed to let me stay out tonight."

Spike was glad for that, loving the idea of spending a night with Buffy, waking up with her in his bed. There was no better feeling in the world.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

He awoke to find Buffy still beside him, her head resting on his shoulder, deep in slumber. She was so young and vulnerable; he would protect her from the world if he could. Spike would do anything to keep her at his side. He could tell that the sun had risen without needed the aid of a clock, stroking her cheek gently. That one movement caused her to waken, her eyes slowly opening to gaze into his. His heart nearly came back to life at the breathtaking smile she graced him with.

"Morning, did you sleep well?"

How could he not? "Best bloody sleep I've ever had, it's no fun in this bed all by my lonesome. I may just have to keep you here."

As much as that appealed to her, Buffy knew she would have to be getting home soon. "What time is it?"

Spike shrugged. "Not sure, but I would say about seven."

She nodded, letting out a yawn. "I can probably get away with one more hour."

He cuddled her back to his side. "You'll get no complaints out of me. Oh, I almost forgot."

Buffy pouted when he suddenly jumped out of bed, licking her lips at his naked backside. The man was beyond gorgeous. "Hey, who said you could get up?"

Spike grinned, finding what he was looking for and immediately returning to her. "Your birthday present, I would have given it to you last night, but I was a bit distracted." He handed her a black box, hoping that she liked it.

Buffy took it from him with raised eyebrows, opening it to reveal an elegant emerald necklace. "God, Spike, it's so gorgeous."

He sighed in relief at her reaction. "You really like it?"

She shook her head, gazing up at him. "I love it. Where did you get this?"

Spike rubbed the back of his neck, which was somewhat of a nervous habit. "I've always had it, actually. It belonged to my mother."

That was the last thing she expected to hear. "I wouldn't feel right about keeping this. It must mean a lot to you."

Spike took the necklace from her, placing it around her neck. "And that's why I want you to have it, Buffy. I know my mother would have been happy with my choice." He sat back to stare at her, feeling so much love for this girl. "Beautiful, it really brings out your eyes."

Buffy smiled. "Thank you, I'll treasure it always." She gave him a hug, feeling content when he wrapped his arms around her. This was definitely a birthday to remember.

**

* * *

**

"I can't believe you. I stood up for you with Mom, convinced her to let you stay the night at Spike's, but I didn't think you would have actually been stupid enough to sleep with him."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Like you're really one to judge, you slept with Angel when you were sixteen, and look how well that turned out. I had nothing to worry about; Spike doesn't even have a soul to lose."

Faith scoffed. "Yeah, that makes me feel so much better. I don't want you to get hurt like I did."

"I'm not you. I know you're still wondering why Spike is able to love me without a soul, when Angel couldn't love you. For the first time in my life, I'm really happy. Why can't you just be happy for me and stop comparing the two of them? Angel was a total douche, you'll find someone else. I don't believe all that crap about a Slayer destined to be alone forever. If that was the case, you probably wouldn't have us. Stop doubting yourself over what happened with Angel, he's not worth it."

Faith felt her eyes tear up, but held them back. "When did you get to be so smart?"

She shrugged. "I'm a year older now."

The brunette smiled then. "Nice necklace, I won't even accuse Spike of stealing it."

Buffy glared at her. "Good, because he didn't. It belonged to his mother. He's really amazing, Faith. You would realize that if you took the chance to get to know him. He might just end up surprising you."

Faith watched her sister walk away, shaking her head at herself. "I think he already has."

**

* * *

**

"Gotcha," Buffy stated, pinning him to the mat with a stake poised at his heart.

He grinned up at her. "That you do, pet. Now that you have me at your mercy, what do you plan on doing with me?"

She crashed her mouth to his in a passionate kiss, the stake falling from her hand.

Spike used that to his advantage, tearing away from her succulent lips and switching their positions, so that he was now the one on top, her arms held above her head. "Do you surrender?"

"Never," she responded, a wicked gleam in her eyes.

Spike suddenly felt something sharp at his back, realizing it was the fallen stake that was now pressing into him. "Well played, even though you're a bloody cheater."

Buffy gave him an innocent look. "Sweet little me? I don't know what you're talking about."

He distracted her with his lips this time, causing the stake to once again drop to the floor. "I could really get used to sparring with you if this is the outcome. Faith isn't as much fun."

Buffy growled, biting his bottom lip. "She better not be."

He chuckled. "Only you, baby, you know that." Spike stood up, pulling her with him. "You're a quick learner, I'm very impressed."

Buffy blushed under his gaze, still not used to his praise.

"Come on, I better get you home. It's getting late."

She nodded, letting him lead her out of the gym. They walked through the cemetery, both lost in their thoughts, when Spike was unexpectedly ripped away from her.

Buffy was taken by surprise by the large man now standing over her boyfriend, repeatedly hitting him in the face. She grew angry, using all the power she had to throw the dark haired man away from Spike. She wasn't strong enough yet to send him very far, but it got the job done. Buffy hurried to Spike's side, helping him up and checking to see if he was okay. Besides a few cuts and bruises, he seemed to be fine. She turned a glare on the man who attacked him. Once he stood up, Buffy was finally able to recognize him. "Angel?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Unbelievable, you have a lot of nerve showing your face around here again."

Angel scowled at her. "How the fuck did you do that?"

Buffy matched his scowl with one of her own. "That's none of your business. You're not a part of our lives anymore, so I don't have to tell you anything. What right do you have beating on him like that?"

"I'm his grandsire, I had every right," he retorted, wondering why the young girl was so protective of the bleached pest.

Buffy was about to respond, but another voice beat her to it.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Angel's anger faded at the sight of his ex-girlfriend, still looking just as beautiful as ever, if not a bit more pissed off. "Faith, it's good to see you."

The Slayer crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at the unwanted vampire. "The feeling's not mutual, you didn't answer my question."

He nodded, glancing at the irritated faces around him. "I came to warn you. Drusilla was in Los Angeles, I have a feeling she's on her way here. I think she's after you, Faith. She was going on about how the strong girl stole her William from her," Angel said with distaste, "that she was going to make her pay. I just assumed she meant you. It didn't work out with us, so you go to the next vampire you can find? You can't trust him," he finished, pointing at Spike.

Faith rolled her eyes. "Are you kidding me with this? I'm not dating Spike, you moron. He's with my sister."

Angel finally took notice of the fact that Spike was standing close to the blonde girl, an arm around her waist, suddenly feeling really foolish. "Oh, right, I knew that." He paused, shaking his head. "No, wait, you're actually okay with this?"

She shrugged. "Things are different now; I no longer see the world in black and white. Spike's been really helpful lately; he's been good for her."

Buffy was surprised by her sister's response, giving the dark haired girl a grateful smile.

"Okay, then I'm guessing Buffy is the one Dru was referring to. You should be careful."

"I can handle myself," she told him.

Spike took her hand in his, giving Angel one more glare. "If Peaches is finished, we'll just be off now. I'm sure you two have a lot of catching up to do."

Buffy didn't want to leave them alone, but let Spike lead her away. This was something Faith had to do on her own.

**

* * *

**

"Spike and Buffy, that's something I never would have seen coming. I have to admit, though, I'm glad it's not you."

"Why is that, Angel? You wanted me to have a normal life, even though I'm the Slayer and normal isn't exactly in the cards, why wouldn't I have moved on? Do you think I've just been spending all my time pining over you? I'm not that pathetic," Faith spat, trying not to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. "I haven't thought about you much at all. In fact, you did me a favor. I could only handle your broodiness for so long; at least Angelus had a sense of humor."

He nodded. "I guess I deserve that. I know I can't make up for what Angelus did, or for leaving, but I only wanted the best for you. I never meant to hurt you, Faith. Despite what you may think, I still love you. That's why I had to leave; I couldn't risk Angelus resurfacing again. It was just too hard being around you, knowing I couldn't touch you the way I wanted."

"Right, so it was only about sex? Figures, you're all the same, dead or alive. It didn't matter that I could have gone without; all you cared about was not being able to get into my pants without having a major happy. Thanks for the warning, but you can go now. You're not really wanted here."

Angel watched her walk away, feeling utterly hopeless and knowing that he deserved everything he got.

**

* * *

**

"Spike, calm down, it's not a big deal."

He shook his head. "If Drusilla is coming here, I would say it is. Bloody fuck, I thought I was done with the crazy bitch. I should have known the second I even thought of being with someone else, she'd find some way to ruin it for me. Angel was right, pet, you need to be careful. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you."

Buffy placed a calming hand on his arm, pulling him down on her bed. "I can take care of myself. I've been training for weeks with you and Faith, you said yourself that I was a pretty fast learner, and then there's the magic. Sure, I'm not as great as I used to be, but I'm getting pretty damn close. Willow and Tara have really been helping me out. If that psycho shows up, I'll be ready for her. Don't worry about it, okay?"

Spike knew that wouldn't be easy, but he would try for her. "Just promise me that you won't go anywhere by yourself at night? Not until we know for a fact that she's not a threat."

She nodded. "I promise."

He hugged her to him, kissing the top of her head. Drusilla wouldn't stand a chance against his girl.

**

* * *

**

Buffy was woken up in the middle of the night by a noise coming from downstairs. She checked to see that Spike was still sleeping peacefully, quietly getting out of bed as to not wake him, then slowly making her way down the stairs, shocked by the sight that greeted her. Faith was in the kitchen, tears streaming down her face, a tub of ice cream placed in front of her. Buffy immediately went to her side, putting an arm around her sister, who then turned and buried her face against her neck, crying her heart out. This was new for both of them, so Buffy wasn't really sure what to do. She just rubbed Faith's back soothingly, telling her that everything would be okay, praying that it would. She hated seeing her sister like this.

**

* * *

**

Spike came downstairs when he noticed that Buffy was gone, taking in the display of the sisters comforting each other. He gave a sad smile, for the first time really feeling for the Slayer.

* * *

A dark figure watched the house, the occupants inside completely oblivious to what was in store for them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

It took a few weeks, but things were finally back to normal at school. Harmony had all of her hair back and if it was possible, she became even nastier than usual, currently tormenting the resident nerd of Sunnydale High, Jonathan Levinson. Buffy shook her head in disgust, everything was much better when she was bald. Just because she couldn't make her hair fall out again, didn't mean she still couldn't have some fun with the ditzy cheerleader. Buffy concentrated on the other girl, grinning when she took a spill and landed flat on her face in front of everyone.

"Ow, my ankle," Harmony cried out, a group of students rushing to her side to help her up, mostly mindless fans of hers. "Oh God, I think it might be broken. How am I gonna cheer now? Don't touch me! Can't you see I'm in pain here? Get me to the fucking nurse, you idiots!"

Buffy turned back to her locker, finding it hard to wipe the smile away. "And now it's out of my system."

**

* * *

**

"You're such a jerk."

Spike rolled his eyes. "And you're being a brat, I had to tell her. Tara is your teacher, she needed to know. You can't pull a stunt like that, Buffy. How is that using your powers for good?"

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Why does it matter? I made a total bitch trip and fall, so what? It's not like I killed her, I just wanted to teach her a lesson. It's not even close to what Amy did to her. I just wanted to have a little fun."

He nodded, sitting across from her. "Right, and do you remember what happened the last time you wanted to have fun?"

"You're never going to let me live that down, are you? It's not the same thing, and you know it. I'm not gonna become some crazed, magic junky again. Don't you trust me?"

"I do trust you, and that's why I'm doing this. We talked about it, you knew what would happen if you messed up again. No magic for at least a week, and I'm taking away your spell books," he said firmly.

Buffy pouted, which usually worked in her favor, but apparently not this time. "Fine, see if I ever confide in you again."

Spike grinned, pleased that she didn't put up a fight, and placing a kiss on the top of her head as he stood up. "You'll thank me for this one day. It's only because I love you, and know how great you could be. You have the power to become someone pretty damn amazing, Buffy. You just have to know how to use it."

She couldn't argue with him there, but really hated when he was right.

**

* * *

**

This was a bad idea, Buffy thought as she took in a deep breath, knocking on the door.

A dark haired man opened it a moment later, giving her a look of confusion. "Buffy? What are you doing here?"

She smiled. "Hey, Wesley, I know I'm probably the last person you were expecting, but I need some books. I'm doing a paper on genetics for school, and the library doesn't really have what I'm looking for. I was wondering if I could check out some of yours."

He nodded and moved back to let her in the apartment, still surprised to see his former Slayer's little sister at his place. "Anything I can help you look for?"

Buffy shook her head. "That's all right; I have a good idea of what I want. I remember everything pretty well from the last time I was here."

Wesley agreed and left her to it, while he decided to make some tea. He came back out to see that she was still perusing the volumes on his shelf. "How is Faith?" he asked after what felt like a lifetime of silence.

Buffy stopped to look at him. "She's doing okay, for the most part. I know she doesn't say it much, but I think she misses you. Just because she quit the council, it doesn't mean she quit you."

He smiled sadly. "Faith no longer needs a watcher."

"Possibly, but she could always use a friend. Well, found what I'm looking for. Thanks again, I'll just be going now. We should totally visit more often. I'll tell Faith you said hi," she hurriedly got out, then left the apartment before he could respond.

**

* * *

**

"Are you bloody serious about this?"

Angel nodded, knowing exactly what he wanted. "I need to do this, even if she doesn't accept me back, I have to at least try. I was a coward, took the easy way out without thinking about what it would do to her. I have to make it right."

Spike had to give his grandsire credit for finally trying. "I know of a demon bloke in Africa, grants wishes and whatnot, but you would have to face some pretty gruesome trials in order to get that far. Not many have, if at all."

"That's fine, she's worth it. For now, can you keep this between the two of us? I don't want her to know yet, not until I succeed." And there was no doubt in Angel's mind that he wouldn't.

"All right, but for her sake, try not to get killed. She can be a complete bitch at times, but the girl has a good heart. Inside is just someone who wants to be loved, hell, we all want that at some point, but with the kind of life Faith's had to deal with, she deserves it. Don't screw this up, or I'll never hear the end of it from Buffy."

He smiled. "Yeah, wouldn't want that. Until I come back, you'll watch her? I know Faith can take care of herself…"

"I won't let anything happen to her," Spike stated, cutting him off.

For some reason, Angel felt very reassured by that and with one more nod, took off into the night.

**

* * *

**

Buffy wasn't exactly breaking the rules. She didn't steal a spell book from Wesley, this was something her and Spike would need to do together, but before she brought it up with him, she wanted to learn more about it first. She may have put on a brave face for him, but the idea of Drusilla possibly showing up in Sunnydale had her terrified. Not just for herself, but for Spike as well. Buffy wanted to make sure that there was no way the crazy vampire could take him away from her, and a mutual claim would definitely do the trick. She just had to get Spike to agree.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"How could you not tell me about Dad? Don't you think I had a right to know, especially with what happened to me? The one thing I never wanted was to be like him, and I managed that without even trying."

Faith hated herself for making her sister cry, but knew it was time that she told the truth, no matter how much it hurt. "No, you're nothing like Dad, you hear me? He was a very sick man. He got off on the magic, killed people, without having any remorse. I could see in your eyes that you regretted what you were doing, that you wanted to fight it. You never wanted to hurt us, and that's what makes you different."

Buffy wiped at her eyes. "What if it's not over? What if I get worse?"

The brunette shook her head. "That won't happen. Rack was the one making you worse; he used your vulnerability against you. I know how strong you are, Buffy. There's no chance you would ever go back to that, and if something does happen, you'll always have me and Spike. Besides, Rack is history. If he knows what's good for him, he'll never come back here with his demon spawn again."

That brought a small smile to Buffy's face. "God, how desperate was I for friends that I would hang out with those two? Michael was way creepy; I swear he kept undressing me with his eyes. And Amy? I thought Harmony was a controlling bitch, but she has her beat. Amy actually turned our History teacher into a rat once, just so she could torture her." Buffy shuddered at the twisted look in her former friend's eyes when she held the rat by the tail and pretended to drop her in the toilet repeatedly. The woman was never the same after that, Buffy felt a bit bad for her, even though she was a horrible teacher. She was beyond relieved to not deal with either of them anymore.

**

* * *

**

"What are you doing?" Spike wondered, chuckling at the sight of his girl biting her lip to stop from screaming.

"I don't want anyone to hear me," Buffy responded, gasping when he drove further into her.

"We're in a crypt in the middle of the cemetery, love. I don't think you have to worry about that. Your mother's not gonna show up with an axe or anything."

She rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't put that past her. My mom can be damn scary."

Spike had no doubts, flicking her clit to bring her closer to release.

"Oh my God!" she cried out, no longer caring about being quiet.

Spike followed after her, burying his head against her neck. Her blood was calling to him, but he pushed the demon back.

"It's okay; you can bite me if you want."

He pulled away, stunned by her request. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't," she explained. "I trust you."

Spike could see that was true, nodding after a moment. "You just tell me when to stop, all right?"

She nodded as well, guiding his head back to her neck and taking a deep breath as his fangs penetrated her throat, shutting her eyes at the new sensations that went through her.

Spike had never felt anything so amazing as he continued to pull her blood, not having much control as he thought. No, he didn't want to kill her, Spike wanted to make her his forever. Without thinking about his actions, he sucked harder, pulling away when he had enough, closing the wound with his tongue and whispering the one word that would change everything. "Mine."

"Yours," Buffy responded, taking that as her cue and aiming for his neck, sinking her teeth in and biting down as hard as she could, until the blood filled her mouth. "Mine," she finished.

"Fuck, yours, I'll always be yours." Once the high wore off, Spike pulled back in shock, finally realizing what they did. "Oh, God," he claimed, moving away from her. "What did you just do?"

Buffy was confused by his reaction. "Were you not here a second ago? It wasn't just me, we both did it."

He shook his head. "You don't even know what this means. God, Buffy, how could you do this without talking to me first?"

She shrugged. "Maybe because I knew you might react badly, so I didn't feel like asking. I know what this means, Spike. I did my research; I'm not a complete idiot. I wanted this, and I really hope I'm not alone in that."

"You planned this all along, didn't you? Getting me all revved up enough to bite you, knowing I would react that way to having your blood. You bloody stupid girl, this isn't something to mess with. A mutual claim is forever, there's no way to break it, not unless one of us dies. You'll be tied to me forever. How could you trick me like that? What made you think I even wanted this?"

Buffy felt her eyes tear up; this was not how she thought things would go. She was selfish, thinking he would want to spend an eternity with a teenage girl. Just because he loved her now, didn't mean he always would. Buffy only thought about what this would do for her, she didn't even consider his own feelings on the subject. He would hate her now, and that was the last thing she wanted. "I'm…I'm sorry," she choked out, tears streaming down her face. "I didn't mean to trap you. I just thought you wanted this, but I shouldn't have assumed that you would want me forever. I was only thinking about myself. I'm so sorry, Spike. Please, don't hate me. We'll find a way to break it, I promise. There has to be a way, I'll go to Wesley. I'll find a way to make this right."

Spike felt like an utter git when he saw the pain on her face, pain that he caused. Wrapping his arms around her before she could take off, and trying to sooth her as best he could. "Don't cry, baby, I'm the one who's sorry. That's not what I meant at all, the words came out wrong. You know I have a habit of putting my foot in my mouth, I never meant to upset you. Being claimed to you is the best bloody feeling in the world, I could never regret it, I'm just worried about what this would mean for you." He pulled back, making sure she was looking at him. "You're so young, sweetheart. You have your whole life ahead of you. I can't give you everything that you deserve. I know you said that you don't want any of that now, but it could change down the road. I would hate being the one who took that away from you."

She shook her head. "I told you before, I don't care about that, it doesn't mean anything to me. When I wake up in the morning, you're the first thing I think about, and the last thing before I go to bed. Every time I look to the future, all I see is you. All I want is you, nothing else matters. I know exactly what I got myself into; I wanted this more than anything. I won't have any regrets."

Spike kissed her tears away, holding her close. "God, I love you. Everything you just said, it's the same with me. No one has ever made me feel this way before. You're the best bloody thing that's ever happened to me."

Buffy leaned against his shoulder, nodding her head. "Likewise," she replied, gazing up at him after a moment. "I have a confession; there was another reason of why I wanted to do this. I was worried about Drusilla showing up and taking you away from me. I couldn't live with that. I wanted to make it so she would never be able to tear us apart."

He smiled, kissing her forehead tenderly. "That could never happen, pet. Claim or no claim, I'll always belong to you. Nothing is going to tear us apart, not even Dru. What I felt for her doesn't exist anymore; it hasn't since I first laid eyes on you. Trust me; you never have to worry about that."

Buffy sighed in relief, feeling secure knowing that Spike would always be hers.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

God, she was adorable. Spike never knew he could be turned on just from watching a girl stand on her hands, legs thrust in the air. Of course, that might have something to do with the fact she wore a tight little tank top, and tiny shorts that left little to the imagination. He licked his lips when she spread her legs out, then flipped backwards, once again on her feet, and finally seeming to take notice that she had an audience.

"How long have you been standing there?"

He grinned, moving over to her. "Long enough, I could have watched you for hours."

Buffy blushed, tucking a sweaty strand of hair behind her ear. "I didn't realize the sun was already down, must have lost track of time."

"I could tell," Spike replied, giving her a look. "You miss it, don't you?"

She didn't even need to ask what he was referring to. "Sometimes, I don't miss the bitchy girls, but it was fun. Cheerleading was like an escape, it was something that was just mine, but after a while, it didn't seem to mean much anymore. You know me, why be a popular cheerleader when you could be a social outcast? I'm so much better at that."

Spike wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. "No matter what you do, you'll always be my girl."

Buffy felt her eyes tear up, but pushed them back. "That's good to know. Okay, enough with this mushy stuff," she claimed, stepping away from him. "Let's spar now."

Spike was happy to oblige, sparring possibly turning him on even more than the sight of her doing gymnastics.

**

* * *

**

"I think you need to include your sister more. I want Dawn to feel like she's a part of this family."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "And why isn't Faith getting this lecture? I do treat her like a member of this family, Mom. You two are the ones who keep babying her, and let her get away with everything. If you keep treating her like she's different, she'll never start to think she belongs."

"She's just a child," Joyce stated. "This is a very delicate situation. You would feel the same way if it was you."

Buffy laughed. "Hardly, I would jump for joy to find out I wasn't really born into this family."

"That's enough, young lady. I won't tolerate this attitude much longer. It seems dating William has made you behave even worse, I don't think he's a very good influence on you."

"You just don't get it, do you? This has nothing to do with Spike; you're just using him as an excuse. If anything, he's the only one keeping me sane right now. I'm so tired of having to look after Dawn, and make sure she's doing her homework on time, it's not my fault her grades are slipping. You're her mother, not me, I have my own crap to deal with, and you don't even seem to care. Faith is the Slayer, so she's obviously important to the world, not to mention you. Dawn is the baby, the mystical key, she was put here for our protection, so we must drop everything to make sure no harm comes to her, even though the person who wanted her dead is no longer an issue anymore. I get it, they're both special and important, but did you ever think about me? You have never once taken an interest in anything I do, Mom. You don't ask me about school, you don't ask me how my day is; the only time you ever want to talk is when it's about Faith or Dawn. Did you know that I'm no longer on the cheerleading squad? That I'm now a social leper with no friends to speak of? No, you wouldn't because you've never asked me about it. Is there any wonder why I hate it here? Faith and I may be getting along better now, but she still has her own life and I just don't fit in it. Spike is the only one who has ever taken an interest in me. I love you, Mom, but I feel like I'm drowning here. I feel like nothing I do matters. You shut me out after Dad left, and yeah, I now know the truth about that, something else you didn't think to include me in. It's like you blame me for what happened to him, and that's not fair. I didn't even know about it."

Joyce was stunned by her daughter's speech, never realizing she felt that way. "You really think I blame you for what happened to your father? I was trying to protect you, Buffy. I thought the truth would only hurt you more."

"That's fine, but I'm not a little kid anymore. I just wish you could see that. I'm going to Spike's, don't wait up." She left the house then, not giving her mother a chance to respond.

**

* * *

**

"_Did you think I wouldn't come back, little girl? You have something I want."_

_Buffy struggled in her chains, but it was no use. She wasn't going anywhere. _

_Rack chuckled. "Don't bother to escape; you'll only hurt yourself more. I would be glad to do that for you."_

_Buffy screamed in agony as a sharp pain surged through her, and then she knew nothing but darkness._

**

* * *

**

She woke with a start, gasping for breath and feeling like her lungs were on fire.

"It's okay, sweetheart. You were only dreaming."

Buffy rested against his shoulder, feeling content when his arms wrapped around her. "It felt so real. I'm sorry that I woke you."

Spike shook his head. "I was up before you screamed. I could feel the pain you were in. It was like I was there, too. What happened?"

"Rack, he had me trapped. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get away. He's not done with me, Spike."

"It was just a dream, baby," he told her soothingly. "I don't think you have to worry about him."

"I wish I could believe that. This isn't the first time I've dreamt of him. I've been having nightmares for weeks; I just didn't know how to tell you about it. I hate that I'm still letting him get to me like this. I was so horrible to my mother tonight. I know I've wanted to say all that stuff for a long time now, but I had no right to be that disrespectful to her. God, what's wrong with me? I felt better when I was hooked on magic, that can't be natural. My dad was a magic junky, he killed people, and he would have probably killed us if my mom didn't have him sent away. What if I turn out to be just like him? What if it's not over? What if I go off the deep end and there's no bringing me back this time?" She was openly crying now, and didn't care to hide it.

Spike took her in his arms, letting her cry against his chest as he tried to give her what little comfort he could, but at this point, he didn't even know if it would help.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Buffy jerked in her bed, sweat and tears pouring down her face. Her eyes remained closed, knowing they would burn otherwise, but she wouldn't sleep. A cry wanted to break from her throat, but no sound would come out. She couldn't budge; it was only when someone grabbed her that she finally let herself succumb to unconsciousness.

**

* * *

**

Spike knew something was wrong the second he entered his crypt. He was hoping to find Buffy waiting for him, but instead felt a presence that he never expected to see again.

"Show yourself, I know you're here."

She came out of the shadows, smiling at him seductively. "My William always could feel his princess."

Spike kept calm, his fists clenching at his side. "What are you doing here, Dru?"

"I came to make everything all better."

He laughed humorlessly. "Why now? You haven't given a damn about me in two years, but you know what? I don't even bloody care, you're not welcome here. Get the fuck out of my town, or I'll make you regret ever turning me."

Drusilla giggled, placing a finger to her lips. "Shush, bad dog, you mustn't say such things. The naughty girl has turned you against me, but she won't be a problem much longer."

Spike's eyes widened, a look of fear on his face. "What are you on about? If you've done anything to Buffy…" his words trailed off, a sharp pain suddenly stabbing him in the abdomen. He clutched his stomach, taking a deep breath of unneeded air, gazing back up at the twisted smirk his ex was now gracing him with.

"It won't be long now."

She left then, and Spike was able to stand up once the pain passed, but he knew it wouldn't be the last time. Buffy was hurt, and Drusilla was the diversion. She wanted him out of the way, but he had a feeling she wasn't working alone.

**

* * *

**

"Are you sure about this?"

Spike nodded. "She was taken, I can feel it. Someone is hurting her."

Joyce didn't understand, but Faith spoke up for her. "How do you know that?"

He rolled his eyes. "We're claimed, all right? It happened about a week ago. I can feel what she's feeling, and it's not pleasant. Don't give me that look, Slayer. You can yell at me later, right now we have to find Buffy."

Faith didn't like the idea of her sister belonging to a vampire, even if that vampire was Spike, but she would deal with that another time. "Hurting her how?"

"Magic, I think we're dealing with Rack. She's been having nightmares about him coming back; I should have bloody listened to her."

Tara placed a comforting hand on his arm, giving the Slayer a nod. "He's telling the truth. I don't know when Rack returned to Sunnydale, but I can feel his power. It's strong, like nothing I've felt before. More so than it was, it's like he managed to recharge or something."

Joyce picked up the phone, dialing a familiar number. "If magic is involved, I know of someone who can help."

The pain was back, Spike would have probably fallen over if it wasn't for Tara. "He's torturing her."

Tara led him over to the couch, carefully sitting him down on it. "Can you focus on her, Spike? You might get a sense of where she is."

Spike nodded, shutting his eyes to do just that. He found her chained to a wall, dark energy surrounding her, she was so scared. The place wasn't recognizable at first, but he would know it anywhere. "Hold on, baby. I'll get there as soon as I can," he said, hoping that she could feel the reassurance he sent her through the claim. Spike broke out of his trance, turning back to Tara. "That old mansion on Crawford Street, that's where he has her." He stood up, heading for the door. "Can your friend meet us there, Joyce?"

She was about to respond, but a pop sounded in the room, an older man now standing before them.

"Sorry I took so long, my teleportation skills aren't what they used to be."

Joyce hugged her old friend, relieved to see him again, but wishing it was under better circumstances. She pulled away, glancing at the others. "This is Rupert Giles; his coven was the one to help me with my husband. We go back a long time, if anyone can help you with this Rack person, it would be him."

Spike nodded to the other man, glad to have him on their side. "Let's go, I want this bugger to get what's coming to him."

Joyce stopped him before he could leave. "Be safe, and please bring my baby home."

He smiled. "You can count on that." Spike walked out then, closely followed by Faith, Tara, Willow, and Giles. Another sharp pain stabbed him, but he didn't give in. Spike would find Buffy, and make this bloke pay for ever hurting her.

**

* * *

**

She screamed, the pain getting harder to bear, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her weaken.

"You're stronger than I thought; my influence really must have done wonders for you."

Buffy glared at him. "You did nothing for me."

Rack shrugged. "Maybe so, but you'll be doing plenty for me. I have so much power inside of me, it's intoxicating. Once I have every last bit of yours, I'll be unstoppable. This town will be mine for the taking, and soon enough, the entire world. No worries, though, you won't be around to see it."

"What about Amy and Michael? Did you suck them dry, too?"

"I found them to be very useful for once in their lives. I took their powers, which were rightfully mine to begin with. They are no longer an issue," he explained.

Buffy felt her eyes tear up, she fought them before now. They were no friends of hers, but for a brief moment, they were there for her when she needed someone. "You killed your own kids?"

He scoffed. "Why do you have to say it like that? Sometimes sacrifices have to be made, they would have only gotten in my way. I sent them on a nice trip down the river, I'm sure it was to their liking, but you don't have to worry about them being alone. You'll be joining them very soon."

A woman clapped her hands behind him, cackling in pure enjoyment. "Yes, the bad sunshine must be punished."

Rack groaned. The annoying vampire did her part, now it was time to do his. He pulled the stake out of his back pocket, throwing it with perfect aim at her heart, watching as she exploded in a cloud of dust. "It is so hard to find good help these days."

Buffy shut her eyes, the tears streaming down her face.

_God, Spike, where are you?_

**

* * *

**

He heard her, as if she was standing right next to him. His girl was terrified, and that just wouldn't do. Spike didn't even acknowledge the fact he felt his sire dust as well, that was just one less problem to worry about.

_I'm coming, sweetheart, hold on for me._


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Buffy felt herself being lifted up, completely drained, she could no longer put up a fight. Not that it would have made much of a difference, anyway. She opened her eyes enough to focus on where he was taking her, struggling in fear when he brought her over to a glass case, knowing exactly what he had in mind.

"Trying to fight me will only make this hurt more."

Buffy yelled and kicked at him, anything to keep him from putting her inside the death trap, but she was no match for him. "No, let me go!"

Rack chuckled. "As you wish," he said, shoving her in the box and closing the lid. "Drowning is such a horrible way to die, don't you think? My children suffered the same fate, and not once did they try to escape. They knew it would be pointless. Just relax; it'll all be over soon."

Water started to fill up the box, and now she knew what he meant. Buffy kicked and punched the lid, hoping to break free, the freezing water made it harder, but she wasn't about to give up. She screamed until her voice was hoarse, praying that someone would hear her. "Please, don't do this! Get me out of here!" The water quickly filled up her lungs, and screaming was no longer an option anymore.

Rack laughed at her predicament, the new powers flowing through him, making him feel invincible. His body suddenly convulsed as he was flung against a wall, crying out when he realized that he couldn't move.

"I don't believe those powers belong to you," Giles stated, making sure the man wouldn't be going anywhere.

The others stormed the mansion, seeing that Giles had everything under control.

Tara and Willow went to his side to lend a helping hand. If Rack got loose, there was no way he would be a match for all three of them.

Spike immediately ran to Buffy, not wasting any time before punching a hole through the box, causing the water to spill out. He ripped the lid off, taking Buffy in his arms. "Faith, she's not breathing!" he yelled, gently laying her down on the ground.

Faith hurried over to them, nodding her head. "I took a CPR class before I dropped out of school; I think some of it stuck. When I tell you to, pump her chest, but not too hard." She tilted Buffy's head back, pinching her nose and blowing in her mouth. "Do it now."

Spike placed his hands on her chest, pushing down a few times, and keeping count along the way. He watched as Faith blew in her mouth again, with still no sign of life from Buffy. "Come on, baby, it's time to wake up now. You can't do this to me, Buffy. I need you." They continued like that for another minute, when Buffy finally gasped and opened her eyes, coughing up the water that she inhaled. Spike hugged her to him, running his hands all over her body to assure himself that she was really all right.

Her coughs turned into sobs as she clutched him tighter, resting her head against his chest.

Spike held her close, spreading kisses along her face and the top of her head, looking over at Faith. "Thank you," he told her.

She nodded, glad that her sister was okay. Faith knew that she was in good hands now, leaving them to their privacy to check on the others.

Spike pulled away, needing to look at her. "You're safe now, sweetheart."

"I was so scared," Buffy claimed, her voice still raspy. "It wasn't the thought of dying; it was the thought of never seeing you again."

Spike felt his eyes tear up. "You'll never have to worry about that." He took his duster off, wrapping it around her shivering form. "Come on, let's get you home."

**

* * *

**

"He'll be sent to England, I can only do so much from here, but I would need the assistance of my coven. Rack has been restrained, soon he'll be stripped of every power he stole, and none of it belonged to him. It seems this man has been draining witches for years now, but he won't be a problem anymore."

Joyce sighed in relief, giving him a hug. "Thank you, Rupert."

He returned her embrace, pulling away a moment later. "I'll always be here for you, Joyce, even from another country. Willow and Tara will be accompanying me, until he is stabilized. If you ever need my help with anything again, don't hesitate to call."

Joyce watched him leave the house, a smile on her face as she headed back to the living room, where Buffy was sitting with Spike on the couch. "Could you give us a minute alone?" she asked him.

He nodded, kissing Buffy on the cheek before getting up to join Faith in the kitchen.

Joyce sat next to her daughter, neither knowing how to start, but Buffy decided to break the silence.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I shouldn't have said what I did."

She shook her head. "You were right; I haven't been very fair to you. I've been focusing more on your sisters, but that's not because I love them more. You are so much stronger than you give yourself credit for, Buffy. Stronger than I could ever be, I never have to worry about you. I'm very proud of the woman you're becoming. I love you very much."

Buffy thought she had no more tears left, but was apparently wrong as she gave her mother a hug.

**

* * *

**

There was a knock at the back door, Faith got up to open it, surprised by the person standing there.

"May I come in?"

She moved back, closing the door behind him. "What are you doing here, Wesley?"

He took a deep breath. "I know you're not a child anymore. You have no real use for a watcher, but if you'll have me, I would love to be a part of your life again. Not as a watcher, but as a friend. If you need my help with anything, I'll always be available."

Faith smiled at the nervous man, realizing just how much she missed him. "Yeah, I would like that."

**

* * *

**

Spike headed upstairs to give Faith and her former watcher some privacy, seeing that Buffy and Joyce were still talking; he didn't want to interrupt them. He waited in her room, but didn't have to wait for long, smiling when she walked in and joined him on the bed.

"How did it go?"

"Better than I thought, that's the first time in practically forever we've actually had a real conversation. It felt good," Buffy explained.

He nodded. "Your mum really came through tonight. She was very concerned about you, as were we all. Don't ever scare me like that again, all right?"

She nodded as well. "Got it, I'll try not to get kidnapped from now on."

"That's my girl," he responded, kissing her on the forehead.

"My powers are gone now. He took everything, but you know what I realized? I don't even care. Being normal isn't so bad; I'm actually kind of relieved."

Spike grinned. "That's good to know, but I don't think you'll ever really be normal."

"I can live with that, too."

They continued to lay there in silence, until Buffy once again broke it.

"I'm sorry about Drusilla," she whispered.

He gazed down at her, a soft smile forming on his lips. "I'm not."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Fuck, you're going to be the bloody death of me."

Buffy grinned, bouncing on top of him. "You're already dead."

He grabbed her, switching their positions. "Are you sure your powers are gone?"

She nodded. "Positive, this is all me."

Spike attacked her neck, smothering kisses along the way. "Your mum should go out of town more often. Do you think she's shagging Giles?"

Buffy scrunched up her nose. "Gross, can we not talk about my mother's possible sex life while you're inside of me? I would really appreciate it."

He laughed. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Besides, Dawn may sleep like the dead, but Faith is still very much awake. We have to keep it down," she explained.

"Love, I'm sure Faith knows what we're doing. She's not completely oblivious."

Buffy cried out, biting her lip to keep from being too loud, even with what Spike said. She lay at his side, trying to catch her breath, and then moving to the window when she heard a noise outside. "Hey, Angel's here. He really must have a death wish. Why the hell would he come back? She's going to kill him."

Spike smirked, raising his arms above his head. "I don't know about that, she might end up surprising you."

**

* * *

**

"You just never give up, do you?"

Angel took a seat across from her, surprised that she let him in, and didn't have his invitation revoked. "I really needed to see you."

"What could you possibly need to tell me? We're over, Angel. You've made that perfectly clear when you left. I have nothing else to say to you." She moved away, but he wasn't letting her go that easily.

"Well, maybe I have something to say. I love you, Faith. I should have done this a long time ago. I should have fought for us more, but I'm here now to make up for all the pain I've caused."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Yeah, and just how are you gonna do that? The same problems are still there, Angel. We can't have sex, or you'll lose your soul and become a murderous demon again. I know the drill; excuse me for not wanting to go through that a second time."

He nodded, taking her hand in his. "You won't have to, that's what I've been trying to say. I went to Africa to see a demon that I heard about, you go through trials and if you pass, he grants you a wish. I wished for my soul to be anchored, so no matter what happens between us, I'll never be able to lose it again."

Her eyes widened. "Did it work?"

Instead of answering, he wrapped his arms around her waist and planted a firm kiss on her mouth, sighing in relief once she responded, and pulling away when she needed to breathe. "It worked, I can feel it. I don't know what it is, but my soul feels different now. Better, like it's really mine, if that makes any sense. And now it's yours, if you'll have me. I want us to have another chance, Faith."

She didn't know what to think, but knew that she was miserable ever since he walked out of her life. Faith never wanted to feel that way again, she deserved to be happy. She kissed him this time, putting all her feelings behind the gesture. "If you break my heart again, I really will stake you. Don't make me regret this."

Angel smiled. "No chance of that, I'm never letting you go."

She smiled as well, actually believing him. "I'll hold you to that."

**

* * *

**

Buffy headed back to her room, she hating eavesdropping on her sister, but was too curious not to.

"How did it go?"

She smiled, joining him on the bed. "Pretty good, he came back for her, said he got his soul anchored. I can't believe it's even possible. I didn't know demons like that existed. I can't even imagine what he had to do in order to get it."

"Nothing pleasant, I'd wager, he could have gotten killed. I talked with Peaches before he left, and he was very determined to do this, no matter the consequences."

"I guess he does love her," Buffy said, snuggling up at his side.

"Not nearly as much as I love you," he replied, kissing the top of her head. "I would go through that and more to get a soul for you, all you would have to do is ask."

Buffy gazed up at him in shock, but knowing that if she asked him to, he would do anything to make her happy. "Who needs a soul? Just the thought that you would get one for me is enough, and proves that you really don't need it." She was about to kiss him, but the heavy moaning coming from her sister's room put everything else on hold. "Are you kidding me? At least I was trying to be quiet."

Spike chuckled. "I guess now we'll know if that soul is really for keeps. You wanna show them a thing or two?"

She squealed when Spike pounced.

**

* * *

**

"Someone sure is giddy; you haven't been able to wipe that smile off of your face all day. I have to admit, it's nice to see."

Faith blushed, thinking back to the night of passion she had with Angel, finally getting the morning after that she always wanted. "Did you ever see this coming? That we would both end up with vampire boyfriends? I'm the Slayer, this sort of thing isn't even supposed to happen."

Buffy agreed. "True, but you've never been very conventional. They make us happy, that's what's most important. Spike even said that he would get a soul for me, but I declined. I wouldn't want him to steal Angel's thunder."

Faith rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure that's the only reason. It pains me to say this, but he's been really good for you. It's nice knowing that you'll always be protected, even when I can't be there, but if he ever hurts you…"

"I know, you'll stake him good and proper," Buffy finished, cutting her off. "The same goes for Angel."

Faith put an arm around her sister. "You're okay, brat."

She smiled. "Likewise."

"Great, more sisterly bonding that I'm not a part of. You two are so unfair; Mom said you have to start including me in stuff. Can I go patrolling with you tonight?"

Faith shook her head. "Not on your life."

Dawn pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. "Fine, so, when can I have a vampire boyfriend? I heard you both last night. I'm sure Mom wouldn't be happy to know what you've been doing while she was gone, and scarring me for life in the process."

Faith exchanged a look with Buffy, letting out a sigh. Their little sister may seem innocent most of the time, but she was really pure evil. "Maybe patrolling won't be such a bad idea."

**The End**

I really didn't know how to end this, but figured that was a good enough place to stop. I think I've done all I could with this one, and I'm very relieved to be finished. Thanks to those who read and reviewed, it's always much appreciated!


End file.
